The Beast You Made Of Me
by afeverdream
Summary: Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins. I want to find you, tear out your tenderness.
1. My fingers tear your skin

**I do not own anything involving True Blood or related projects. Or the songs featured within. Just a fan messing around, badly. **

She saved him. On the roof that morning, the sun was barely peeking out. But the tears dripping from her eyes and running down his finger tips showed him more than God. Pure love glistened within that innocent depth. How they were still so innocent baffled him. Know the briefest knowledge he was granted he understood she had passion. It crackled under her skin but was held back in a restraint. His bones started to ache to feel her next to him, the wispy smoke curled off his bare skin. He looked at the sun with a fond look, knowing it gave him its blessing to find it in her hair and skin.

He smiled softly as he let her lead him off the roof and into the depth of the hotel. Her soft but firm hands caressing away what hurt he might have caused himself. Her happiness lighting up her face better than the dawn. He knew her joy was not caused by the blood bond she shared with Eric. He wouldn't know the turn of events yet; it was simply that of a creature humming with contentment knowing it found an equal. He knew this, but in her pure state she still didn't understand what she could do. It might beat in the back of her skull as she danced around in front of him leading him back to Eric like a sylph, maybe he contemplated she was related. She was something but he didn't quite know what exactly it was that pulled. She was to honest about the world and needed to be taught how to protect herself a bit more. She was pulling the beast out of him. A creature he thought long ago died and abandoned him, starting this path to self loathing. Knowing she had his child's blood burned at his mind. Jealous he didn't let it fall to her rosebud lips first. Feeling her hand tug into his hair and his name in a gasp from her mouth as she broke away to take a much needed breath. Godric stumbled and blinked. The creature rose faster than he thought. Pounding in his blood and claiming back what centuries took away. His sylph turned before the hotel room door, concern etched on her face. He smiled at her in a hopefully reassuring manner. She opened the door to the weeping giant. Exclamations proclaiming throughout the quiet room and the funeral dirge ended. He was home and he was loved. His soul was happy. He beast was not, it wants to claim and mark. It already has one within this room but it is greedy and wants more. Time for his child to grow and his soul to tear open this innocent being, delve within and make his equal.

First he needs rest, he sends her away for she is more tired than she admits. She regretfully walks back to that asps room. He twitches inside thinking of that foul corpse touching her. Hearing across the hall as he reprimands her for being a savior. Bill Compton knows when he is out numbered, Godric and Eric together will ruin him and now spoiled child queen will save his wrung neck. He lied to Godric's sylph and one cannot dine on lies and expect to be nourished. He closes his eyes for rest and faintly catches Eric almost whispered words. "I will give her to you, Father," sighed down the back of his neck. "She is life and that is what you've been missing." Still Eric knew him. No matter how many years apart and his child could feel every slight nuance. That permission was all he needed. He kissed the Norseman's brow. "Thank you," he breathed out and finally shut his eyes.

Across the hall a girl with sunshine in her hair, sat in bed. Her undead lover asleep next to her. Her hand ideally playing in his hair but her mind wondering how another's shorter softer hair would feel. Her fingers traced muscle and wished it traced a blue tattoo wrapped around a collarbone. Her heart unsteady as she realized maybe she deserved so much more than a man still enthralled by a raven haired witch that seduced him in the first place.


	2. Now there's no holding back

**Do not own, blah blah blah. Thank you everyone for all the follows and reviews. I feel all kinds of awesome and dorktastic.**

She was dreaming, again. It's always the same and when she starts awake she's grasping the air. Her body hurts and she's trying to forget the past few weeks. The shock of Bon Temps in chaos, her home in disarray (more like an atomic bomb exploded) and her friends and family betrayed and wrenched apart.

Oh she knew her heart would heal after Bill Compton's pretty sugar spun lies melted out from her brain. Sam's anger would hopefully disappear and she wanted nothing to do with Arlene's panicked rambling and frantic actions. It was Eric she was worried about, he let her go. Without a fight, after the Godric's rescue or was it change of heart, in Dallas to the fiasco with Russell. Those where her nightmares and so much easier to handle than the other dreams. Feeling the hot breath of a werewolf amped on V. Hearing Eric's rage and seeing his cool calculations of revenge in that dandy's house. She knew with one look at him there it wasn't about political ambitions. It was revenge pure and simple. She shouldn't have been so blind to Bill's action. It was all politics, use her and give her to that little spoiled china doll. But when she walked away and declared no more vampires the part that hurt the most was the despair in his eyes.

But she is tired, so many lies and being pulled in direction that will tear her limbs off. Tara left; it felt like her left leg was broken. Jason threw himself under a bus for people that evolution should have destroyed. That's was her right arm being crippled. Bill tore out her heart and literally left it for wolves to eat. Eric sought vengeance at the wrong time and in the process ripped out Godric's, enough that Sookie could feel a change in him. Honestly she could feel that before everyone came back to Louisana. He broke part of her soul when he forced her to look at the mess Bill had left her in. It stung more as he casually picked cement from his hair. Arrogant smug Nordic asshole. Don't even get her started on the mess this fairy business was. Her light may have saved her from delusional ancient madmen but why the hell couldn't it fix the riot her life turned into.

So the dreams began. She thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad after she resounded her invitations. It wasn't the same kind of dreams she had of Eric. Those could be dealt with now that she knew the effects the blood had on her. These were different. They were filled of fire and darker times, black feathers and a look into deep eyes that spoke of possession and consuming. In shared amounts, she was devoured but in turn she took just as much as she gave. The most frightening thing about it was the partner was neither Eric nor Bill. It was always Godric but not the one she knew or at least thought she knew. During the whole Russell debacle he was away. She understood but hoped maybe he would be there to help. When he did come back from business he had assured them before leaving Dallas, he walked into the fight at Fangtasia. There bleeding from lack of sleep and looking like a ghost he told Eric it wasn't worth it, but she saw the hardness behind his eyes when Russell spewed his filth. She caught the glimpse of his former self. It thrilled her. Now she was paying the price for her infatuation she tried desperately to curb. One more long night turning and wishing for dreamless nights. Not even taunts from the cemetery can sooth her. Fairyland held no appeal when it can only deceive her more. Half truths echoed on breezes do not give answers. From Eric she learned honest truths given to her straight up will be the only things she wants to hear from anything supernatural. She listened to the night birds call and the bugs chirp and fell into an uneasy slumber.

He watched her turn, her breasts rising with each sigh and her honey colored hair spread out beneath her. He watched his hand trace a pattern over her arm in an unconscious movement. Those few weeks away burned at him. His gentle savior was broken and wounded before him yet he could sense her distrust with his kind. Still she was strong and learning of her origins confirmed his faith that she was meant for more than this little town had to offer. More than Sophie Ann or even that imbecile Compton could ever have dreamed. She was not the first partial fae he ever encountered; they were quite common in his mortal life. But then again he was mortal and never gave they're kind a second thought after he was turned. Still he didn't think it was her blood that drew him in, it was her soul. It burned more brightly than any power could. It kept him awake during the day and made him want to posses her more. Oddly he wanted to give in to her every whim just as much.

Godric smiled to himself perched in his tree. His clothing blended in with twilight, dark grays and blues molded to his trim body. Different times and place called for subtle changes and here he need to show a more solid power. Dallas was peaceful and relaxed and here was a under laying power play. Full of seduction and a thirst that was deadly. He needs to play into the death persona more so than centuries have called for. He doesn't want an Area over even a kingdom; he wants to be left alone to his own devices and infatuations. Currently the one he watches struggling to sleep. He has an idea as to what she dreams about. Her breath ragged and arms trying to hold a phantom body next to hers. He hears her sighs and moans, lips begging to trace a tattooed outline. His own skin tingling with the imagined licks and nips she would leave. Needless breath escapes from him as he feels his body respond with a fever it hasn't felt for an eternity.

The wind gusts by bringing traces of the coming dawn. It's time to go and welcome his own tormenting dreams; soon it they would be answered. He was starting to leave her gifts. Little items he hoped would make her smile and let her know he would always be honest with her. It would be brutal at times but still he had no time for the games other vampire played. It bored him and he never played by the rules set before him to begin with. He was death after all and death took what death wanted, always. No one ever tried to argue with death, for a perfectly good reason. Except Sookie might, that upon itself would be enjoyable. He would keep her safe and protected but free to be who she was ment to be. God help whatever foolish creature decided to fuck with her. A growl escaped from his throat as he prowled up to her porch to leave his offering. He may have told his child love and forgiveness where worthy beliefs and to let the past go. But to him he needs to be prepared for the future and damn passives and flowery words when his sanity was in balance. These were in the realms of Eric,Pam,Sookie and that silly little baby Jessica. They held him grounded and gave him something to cherish. Companionship, love and someone to pass his knowledge onto. He shook his head to clear away the bleak thoughts. He needs to hurry to beat the rising sun. His ears heard the creaked of the old mattress and the patter of feet walking away. Time to leave; he placed his gift next to the door and speed off to his car parked father down the parish road. He had to rest, the past few days were trying, his body telling him to take her. But he would have her on equal terms at all times. No saints could help him now, whatever beast she set free within him has become unbound. It was patient for the most part but it was hungry after so long. He arrived at Eric's home and quietly let himself in. His child was brooding again, pride hurt from his Estonian dancer and Sookie's refusal of friendship. He was honest with her and showing he was willing to sacrifice that for her trust. He would be fine soon, his child was still impatient and still didn't understand mortals needed more time to adjust to different concepts even though they had less time itself to commit. He passed Eric and gave a touch on his shoulder letting him know he was going to rest and offer himself to the sweet torment he wanted. When he slides shut his eyes, his lips quirked upwards with bliss.

Sookie opened her door the next morning, there on the steps was a pot of night blooming jasmine with a paper attached. Planted in the soil was a number and note. Written with honest intent was phone number and a name, she understood it was an offering. Now if only her hand would stop shaking and spilling coffee all over the porch.


	3. My blood is singing with your voice

**So many follows and reviews! Thank you so much everyone, sadly now I really like checking my email in the middle of work. **

**Again with the blah blah do not own! **

Damn! Damn, she pulls herself out and yet she's sucked down even more. Her kitchen was running out of room with the floral decorations she has so recently come to own. Granted the new coffee maker was an added perk, even if it was Eric trying to bribe her friendship. She really missed Tara right now, if she was here they both would have been laughing and sneaking glorious cups of espresso. Her heart ached for her friend, a few days ago there was a message left on her machine. Tara was fine she only needed to find her way. Sookie shared the same sentiments. Unfortunately she was being highly distracted by that goal by a breathe taking deep eyed immortal boy. Her dreams said otherwise, he wasn't boy. Hid fingers knew so many tricks and his tongue invested more time tasting her skin than Bill's had. At least in her dreams it did. Sipping her coffee she pondered if it was true. She never had his blood, he did taste her tears but that wouldn't create a bond. Or did it? When she looked in his eyes that morning she knew there was more to him than a vampire. The ones she interacted with reveled in the word. Creatures of the night, seductive, mythical and secretive. She called bullshit, Godric was mysterious for his own reasons. He lived truly in his past lives. An immortal that was mortal. He actually mourned the lose of those feeling and she believed that was what drove him to the roof top.

She wanted to know more from him, have him whisper those stories in her ear. Hold his hand and watch the sun set and kiss his brow before he rested. She could almost imagine a life with him, better than with Bill. His past was haunting and she heard the whisper of what he was and still is. Death. Unstoppable force that ravaged. Its what took Gran and her parents. Eric's human family. But then again Death created Eric and he enjoyed every moment he had. Death took and gave back to make you stronger. Death took her parents and led her to Gran who protected her and taught her to be herself. Death than took Gran and she had to learn how to stand by on her own. Maybe she should call the number left. It looked at her from where she placed it on the fridge. She still had time before her shift at the bar. It wouldn't hurt to leave a message. Since Sam had been gone (Terry gave the excuse he went after Tommy), she made up her schedule. At least now she was on a solid pattern. Sookie sighed as she picked up her phone.

The small pinging noise caught his attention. Water dripped from his shaggy hair. Since the move here he's let it grow. The damp bangs brushed at his eyes as he wrapped the towel around slim hips. Water beaded along a hip bone as his hand reached out to pickup the tiny sliver of technology. An unknown number read across the screen. He smiled a tiny quirk of the lips. Before he even authorized the message he knew who it would be. Her nervous voice filtering through the speaker. She wanted to know if he'd like to meet her some place public after she was done with her shift tonight. She wanted to talk and see what he wanted face to face. She said she felt that was an honor because he always treated her with equal respect. He ended the message and decided to text her. His fingers deftly flew across the keys and he replied he would enjoy the meeting immensely. He asked that an hour before her shift was up she'd text him the time and place. Removing his towel he strode over to his closet deciding what to meet her in.

In the middle of dinner she felt her pocket vibrate. The thoughts coming from her table let her know what the married man and father of two extremely chubby children wished she had in her pocket. Plastering her empty headed smile on she bolted to the office to check what was sent to her. Siting down in shock she didn't exactly expect Godric to answer. She had half an hour to decide where, she steeled herself and sent her message. Fangtasia, might as well deal with Pam and Eric in one go. She knew he was trying to win her friendship. Pam was well Pam. Eric did look at her with honest eyes, she did at least owe him the chance. He did always treat her well as an employer. If that made an sense. Her phone danced across the desk. He agreed. Now at least she could finish the table with Mr. sex toy fetish and leave early. Again the perks of assuming the leadership role. She should ask Sam for a raise.

Godric was seated in Eric's throne when she walked in. Business was booming now that the 'renovations' were finished. Pam wanted to keep some of the graffiti on the building for ambiance, Eric literally snarled at her stating he didn't relish the idea of some fangbangers trying to scrap his charred flesh off the pavement. Pam wanted new shoes in exchange from selling it in the gift shop. He tracked her movement and tilted his head as the bangers glared in her wake. They so somber and risky in they're pvc and faux leather outfits. She wrapped in delicate blue with softly draped skirt and sandals. Again she was sunshine in the middle of the night. He caught her eye and noticed Eric swiftly appear at her side. With a nod he lead her away to the office, even offering a cup of Starbucks to tempt her. The makers bond told him Eric was pleased she at least met his eyes and greeted him civilly. Godric leaned back and stretched out his denim clad legs. A simple dark gray v-neck draped his torso. He looked the part of a young vampire, something he was attempting, very poorly. He wanted nothing to do with the crawling filth next to the stage. The one girl with horribly orangeade colored hair kept thrusting her stuffed breasts at him. He literally stared at her wondering how the color actually chemically existed and why something that resembled a sausage roll would entice. Plus she reeked of gonorrhea, it slightly reminded him of Venice during the plaque. Rotting covered with expensive oils and perfume trying to mask the empty decay and smoke from the burning fields on the outer islands where the infected roamed.

He tried to listen to the conversation inthe office but the thumping mix being played drowned it out. He honestly wasn't trying hard. He had to play the pretty prince for Eric's showcase. It at least passed the time while he waited for the others to contact him. Part of the business he needed to attend to after he lost his Area. His thoughts wandered as he gazed over the crowd, the Horsemen. His brothers, he knew they where still alive. Or at least they're progeny assumed the mantle. He called for a meeting. This mockery that Nan Flanagan seemed to think she ruled with a pasty fist needed to be controlled. There rule systems and laws to follow, this council over took it and ran these ideals out of control. It was time for a revolution. How else would he be left in peace to enjoy with what he deemed his family. Godric's eyes closed and he slouched even lower, he looked the part of the brooding royal. The radiation colored girl danced closer and reached to stroke his leg. She found her hand pressed onto the hard stage. A suede shoe firmly held it down and steel eyes peered at her. " I am to be touched by who I say can touch me," a silky lilting voice drawled. " You smell nothing like the sun." It continued. She stepped back and stuttered an apology, slightly sobbing. He only stared at her and in a blur walked away.

Eric was pleased. he and Sookie had come to an agreement. She would still work for him and he would try( but willing) to treat her as an equal. He at least offered to let her in on some vampire politics. His excuse was her being a partial supernatural being. It helped he bribed her with coffee and the lure of babysitting Pam around her. He was good at his job after all. He sensed Godric by the door. The former sheriff was leaning against the door frame, his eyes firmly boring into the back of the girl's head. He could tell Sookie knew he was there. Sense him a way that didn't call for her to recognize the void she associated with vampires. He body actually gravitated to his maker. Eric knew he was right to let her go, it was still fun to push on the blood bond they had. She wouldn't be worth his acquaintance if she wasn't a spitfire and he always teased the ones he was closest to. She has no idea what she was getting herself into. He excused himself stating he was going to do his nightly survey. Godric responded with a shrug and warning about radiation sickness. Eric slightly regrets introducing him to video games named Fallout. Godric found them far to amusing.

Sookie felt him walk up behind her. She shivered as he gently turned her face to his."I only want to offer myself to you. No lies, I have no time for them. You know who you are deep down inside. I know who I am and i want to share that with you. Before you ask why you, know it was the moment you cried for me. You never cared what I am. Only that you thought my soul and heart was worth saving." The words danced on her ears." I am savage and civil. I am life and death. Take me as I am and I will give you anything in my power to give you."

He watched her dovish eyes blink up at him. Her lips mouthed the words he waited what seemed like a millennium for. "I know you, you are death." He gripped her chin harder and brought his mouth closer to hers. "You bring me something I've always wanted," her docile tone admitted him. " And what would that be exactly?" Godric inquired as eyes bore down. She answered, " Home."

Lips crashed down and a midnight sun burst apart in a tiny office of a cliche club.


	4. You're my own, I can sing it

**Again thank thank you for all the reviews. I guess this is becoming a weekly Thursday thing. Its mostly the night I have off from work to able to do this. Sadly I watch a gulity pleasure show and type while semi scaring myself. Halloween is my favorite and to many ghost and horror shows are running! Added bonus, at least two very good friends have spent the last week inhaling all three season and we all agree we have a slight Godric issue. As one referred to him; follow the Buddha vampire and he'll make everything better.**

**But to all the new follows and readers, thank you for giving me a chance! I'm glad you guys are having fun with me. Lets see where this is going to go because I really have no idea, opps. **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah, I'm borrowing the books off a friend. This does not count. Neither does running a soundtrack mix in the background mix.**

Lighting exploded behind her eyes. His lips were wrecking some serious Hoodoo magic on her senses. This was better than any of the dreams that have been keeping her awake. Better than anything she has ever felt. Laying in the yard soaking in the sun has never felt this warming, her stomach burned with a pleasant thrum as he deepened the kiss. Her head angling back farther, her body lifting up and his arm slipping under her to brace her against him. She twined her arms around his chest and her heart felt like it was going to beat its last. Godric tore away his mouth causing her to suck in air. His steel colored eyes wandered across her face, his handed cupped her chin letting her his thumb stroke the lips he recently abandoned his assault on.

Sookie could have stayed like this forever, she did truly feel as if she was home; no monetary worries followed along with no commanding ex boyfriends. She rested her head under his chin and let out a contented now life was simple.

He felt her shift under him and press herself into his body. his leanness melded into her supple curves as he pressed his lips to her crown. Idly he contemplated placing a torque across her brow, his minds eyes dressing her in vision of the past. He could only imagine her wandering the halls during the Sun Kings court. Inwardly he laughed, she belonged in this present time or when he was human. She was far to strong for the times when women were little dolls placed upon shelves. She would have been a chieftain's wife or even a priestess. No one would have questioned her or considered her crazy, she would have been in commune with gods and other creatures. Powerful and never doubted in her choices. Godric wondered how she even survived the disdain this simple community shot her way. Further proof to him she was more than what any person or vampire saw in her.

He felt her shift again, her delicate fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He started to move down her to her ear, small pants of breath teasing the little shell. She shuddered against him, his hand started to stroke down her spine. He traced an imaginary twin to the tattoo following down his spine. Sookie's body responded by growing more heated and straining against his. The beast inside was more than pleased; it stretched and purred all the while digging its claws into wanting her next to him deeper.

"Its good to know if I ever need to make a snuff film, I can just film you two." A slightly bored voice drawled behind them. Pam stood in the doorway with her arms across her chest, haughty look on her face and an amused grin slightly twisting the bow of her mouth. "Orange is not a wise color choice for you Godric. Blond is better, maybe you can convince her to wear lavender." The tall woman stared at the back of Sookie's head and watched the burning red flush move of her neck where Godric had her hair pushed back. She looked into her maker's father's eyes and saw the eyebrow raise. Swiftly she delivered her message,"Eric wanted me to let you know there is a creepy witch doctor waiting at the bar for you. Maybe you should tell him to bathe. He's making the plebeians move away and Chow is upset they aren't giving him enough money." Again the eyebrow raised and let Pam know she was dismissed. "Please let my guest know I will be with him shortly Pamela, thank you for your time." He called to her receding form.

Godric looked up to the ceiling. Next time he had her in his arms there would be no curious proteges hell bent of causing mischief. He turned back down to the sylph in his arms. He slowly took the hand that was at the base of his neck. Softly he kissed the palm,"Sookie I promise to call on you tomorrow night if that is except able to you." He watched her nod her head, she smiled at him and answered. " I work the late lunch and early dinner shift. I should be done around nine if you don't mind visiting a little bit later. I'd like to not smell like stale beer." Her light drawl asked him, he could hear the nervousness within. To be fair the last relationship she was in was built upon lies and instant devotion. If he could she'd never taste his blood unless she was ready or there was a dire need for it. Her trust was to be treasured and earned, this was a prize he strives to earn. His eyes softened and he nodded in agreement. "I shall let you know when I am almost there if that is fine with you," he inquired. Sookie smiled at him and Godric felt he was staring at the sky across lake, her eyes sparkled with so much joy. At least he was showing her how a proper gentleman should treat her.

He escorted her to the front door of the club. He wanted to show her off to all the bangers and pompous night dwellers. This was an equal that should be worshiped, someone others should strive to be. He glanced over to the bar and caught a glimpse of his guest. Sookie followed his gaze. She chuckled at the sight. Chow stood in the corner cleaning a glass and pouting. The bangers stood at least five feet back with they're eyes trained on the mystery man while the vampire just stood as still as stone. A spicy foreign scent wafted from him; the so called immortals did not know what to do in this person's presence. Something was not quite right with him, an echo of power they never encountered before. Godric looked toward the stage, his child lounged with his phone in his hands. Laughter was pulling the corner of his mouth, the stoic bored mask almost ruined. Eric has meet this man before, in fact he was in personal confidence to the business soon to be dealt.

Sookie's chuckles grew into giggles. The boyish immortal looked over at her. Her hand covered her mouth and she looked at him. " I've never seen the club like this!", she exclaimed," All the vampers are just so dumbfounded. Who's your friend?"

"That is something for tomorrow night. I fear its going to be a long one if you don't mind." She blushed and he knew she caught his implication. He laughed lightly,"I'm only teasing Ms. Stackhouse, I only want you to get to know me and I you on better terms. As much as I enjoy your physically company I want to know more about you." She laughed along with him. "I think I like your teasing but I see where Eric learned it from." she tartly answered.

"Tomorrow night then." He agreed. He walked outdoors with her and watched her slip into her car. The rusty little beater that had seen better days he was sure. He knew that she wanted to provide for herself, her sense of being made her self reliant. Pride could be a downfall and he knew she was stubborn, its one of the quality that pulled him to her on that rooftop. Maybe later he's help earn a more reliable mode of transportation. Maybe even a gift for a birthday or holiday. Godric maybe old, but the reason why he was still alive was the ability to adapt. Technology was a wonderful thing. Humanity evolved over time in a different way than the supernaturals. It still gave them an edge that surpised the supernatural society. He would never feel they were simple cattle for the slaughter, they lived such short lives but made such an impact either for the best or worst. After all vampire did start out as human, they just evolved in a different way.

Sookie's car disappeared down the road. Godric turned back into the club, the still chaos calling to him. What fun he was going to have in the next few nights.

Sookie sat in her driveway, she just sat there. Her mind was going a mile a minute. She touched her fingers to her lips, they still felt hot. Bill didn't kiss like that, hell Eric didn't kiss like that! He definitely didn't learn that from Godric. There was a twist of the tongue involved and a squeeze of the hand and she started to pant again. She opened her car door and walked up to her door on slightly unsteady legs. Pulling out her house keys; she noticed the lights were on, spinning around she saw Tara's car in the drive. Running into the house she burst into the kitchen. Tara sat at the table with a cup of coffee and a hesitant smile on her face. Her short curls framed soulful eyes as she rose from her chair. "Sook, I'm sorry I know I should let you..." Her apology was cut short as her sister hugged her tight. "Hush now Tara, your home."

The two girls parted and just held each others hands. Sookie decided to pull Tara back to the table and proceed to steal her coffee. "Girl one of these days your gonna have an seizure." Tara laughed out. "By the way that Texas job must have payed better than I thought! Or that fairy godmother of yours went all out."

"Actually its a long story Tara, get another cup," Sookie started. Taking a deep breath she started her long story since Tara's trip started. Forty five minutes later Tara just started at her across the table. " I thought no more vampires, least of all Eric as a friend? What the hell bitch?"

"I know I know Tara. Remember when I told about him after everything with Maryann? He's not your usual vampire, I think he's beyond anything we've ever known." Sookie explained. "He's visiting tomorrow night, would you at least try to give him a chance?"

Tara sat, looked down at the table before replying,"Sook after everything I've done, I'll try. But your the on;y family I got. And I don't wanna see you hurting again. I'll stick a damn stack in Bill Compton's pasty ass when I see him. Fucker had no right to do any of that shit to you and trust me I'll make sure no other vamper piece of shit hurts you or me again!"

Sookie started, she reached out her hand and grabbed her friend's. "I know Tara, I don't think Godric is the type of person to even cross the ones I love the most. Now you tell me about the trip you went one."

The girls listened to each other in turn. Tara was happy, she had met someone that helped her find herself. Not the way Maryann used her, but someone that recognized the passion that burned through her and her family. Laffe wasn't the only special one there. She met a man who went by the name Dr. Charles Tickle, he smelled interesting in Tara's words.

She was right, sookie thought to herself. There was some serious hoodoo shit going on. Her best friend comes home and she's the apprentice of a witch doctor. Then it clicked."Where's he stayin? And was he wearin a bright purple suit with a hat with a huge feather in it?" Sookie's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, why and how do you know that? Sook was you readin my mind? Bitch I told you not to do that!" Tara retorted. "No No. I saw him tonight at Fangtasia, he was meeting Godric. Threw every prissy ass there ina tizzy."Sookie replied.

Tara started laughing, " He did say he need to stop in to visit a friend, an old friend that he was happy didn't meet his end. Well damn girl, I guess I'll have to meet this man, if the doctor thinks he's something special i shouldn't be an asshole."

The girls laughed together and hugged again. It was time for bed. Tara and her decided they would start to fix up the house before the parted for the night. Both of them felt it time for something fresh and home was always a good thing to be proud of.

His meeting went well. After using Eric's office for a second time that night, Godric was more than pleased with how events unfolded. Business resumed back to normal, the excitement of Charles's arrival died down and the night went back into it normal pace. The old friends exchanged pleasantries. Each updated the other on events and plans, tales told.

Then business started. The doctor listened to his plans and agreed with his opinions. He would resume his mantle of War. After all he's been around for awhile, sadly the folktales about his adventures and cunning have died down. Fables were always his favorite bed time tales. He smirked, recalling the when the tales of Godric's trials were told. Before battles to inspire the weaker ones and to strike fear in the overly confident. Dr. Charles even remembered the time before the boy was turned, he would have been immortal anyway. The path he took was only along a different ridge, the girl he was with earlier was partial fae. She had no idea she kept the company of a god's son. The mythos of the world and ancient times allowed them to roam more freely. Maybe that was why Godric grasped the ability to change so easily. It was already in his blood.

He did shudder at the memory of Godric's turning, so much more painful than the normal vampire's. There was much more to burn away and claim.

Both men stood and shook hands, the horsemen would ride. The doctor was tasked with finding the other two. Both knew it wouldn't take long, there were ways around the other supernaturals to contact they're brothers. Charles just need to tell his student, he kept nothing from her. Godric knew this, just as he knew who this student was. He only wondered how about Sookie's reaction.

He followed Dr. Tickle out of the building, he asked Pam to pass a message to Eric for him. Letting him know he would be home before Eric, Pam walked away muttering how she was not a secretary and if she wanted to be one she would have back in the 50's. Then a tirade started about some show about ad execs. Sometimes Godric didn't know what amused his protege about his child so much. She was odd.

Back at the house he noticed his phone flashing. Picking it up the screen asked him a question. "4got 2 ask. What kind of TruBld wld u like 2mrrw?" He quickly replied, his host only wanting him to feel welcomed, the synthetic sludge was actually horrid. He also made a note to gift with a better phone. Text code still irked him to no end.

Death smiled to himself as he sat to plan out the next evening. Sookie didn't have a clue as to the whirlwind that was going to blow through her door.


	5. Tonight, Tonight, tonight we ride

**Wow I'm updating sooner than I thought! I might do a halloween one shot, thoughts anyone?**

**I'm not sure if anyone is interested in the playlist I run while writing. But it has included Bat For Lashes (some chapters are lyrics), Florence and the Machine, Autolux, Placebo, M. Ward, The Bravery, Brand New, Cursive, Murder By Death, Deadboy and the Elephant Men, M83 and the ever wonderful David Bowie. If anyone is interested in what songs, feel free to message me!**

**Anyways again thanks everyone again for all the reviews. I'm so glad this story is addictive and the great term death/fairy lemonade has been coined. Now whenever I hear Sex and Candy I make up my own lyrics involving Sookie and Godric.**

**DISCLAIMER: Blah blah blah blabble blah blah do not own, except the dirty Allan Hyde background on my phone,mmmm.**

Dr. Charles Tickle, a man named Dr. Charles Tickle was sitting at her kitchen table. Sipping a glass of sweet tea and chatting with her best friend. About grimoires and what body parts and herbs did what. Sookie was missing Lafayette's random drug explanations. At least Mr. doctor person was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt today and smelled of expensive cologne. He was nice enough, she guessed. Tara was gonna try to get along with Godric; Sookie should at least return the same courtesy. Gran did not raise her to be rude, especially to someone that more than likely deserved her respect.

Charles glanced her way, he would smell the little earth witch she worked with and had previously warned Tara about her. Her kind meant well, but more often they only messed with bigger forces they had no idea about. They honestly should only stick to herb lore and let the demi gods and gods dabble in the stronger forces. He'd burn that bridge when he would have too. For now the little blond girl fascinated him, after all this was the person that completely enthralled Death. He could see why, the tiny sparks that lit up her eyes as they spoke confirmed his blessing to Godric. This truly was his equal and Charles was glad his friend did not meet then sun. The universe knows his progeny was not ready to assume the mantle of the Horsemen. Stupid boy was to wrapped up in his own dalliances. Plus he was still semi sulking over losing Sookie to his maker. Charles watched the previous night as Eric slouched in his chair, head turning towards his office where the other two were quite occupied with each other. Eric did see her first, sadly he had denied himself his makers presence for to long and forgot how to capture a humans attention besides glamoring. Plus his absolute loathing of the nameless Southern douchebag (Tara's reference), made his handling the Sookie situation end poorly. Poor boy was trying, maybe the good doctor should step in and send some pretty little thing from Key West his way. In fact, Charles decided, it would be from Rio. Tara had never been after all, after this AVL business they were going on a vacation. Maybe he should add a fruit basket for Pam. She doesn't need anymore damn shoes.

Sookie glanced at the clock, Shit! Her visit with the doctor was longer than she thought. There was living room to straighten, the front of the house to try and hose off, vacuuming, dishes, laundry to be folded and Lord only knows what else to be done. Plus she had to get ready for work and be there in an hour.

She started babbling her apology, Tara and the doctor only waved her off. "Sookie honey, you go get ready. Let me and Charles take care of the little things." Tara offered. The petite blond smiled at her in relief. Then bounced out of the room, literally bounced.

Tara turned and befuddlely commented to the darkly handsome man at the table, "I've never seen her like that. Not even dating asshole did she skip. What the hell?"

"Darling, the world moves in paces one can never predict." Her reply was a riddle, Charles only looked down into his glasses laughing at Tara's screwed up confused face. "Sugar don't stress yourself out, you'll go gray."

Big bad Hoodoo master and legend of folktales was hit in the face by a dish towel.

Her shift was dragging, Sam was back along with a sulking Tommy in a sling. The morose teenager sat at the corner of the bar glaring at everybody and playing awful songs on the jukebox. Sookie was gonna scream if she heard that damn Rihanna and Emimen song one more time. She contemplated accidentally hitting his bandaged arm with a full tray, luckily one of the regular patron helped her out. Andy Bellefleur got out of his booth and unplugged the damn machine. Tommy swung around to shoot his mouth off, Terry managed to break up the almost screaming match by telling Tommy Sam needed him in his office. Something about working off the debt that Sam paid out for him.

Sookie rolled her eyes, never in her life would she imagined Sam to turn into this kind of person. Tommy was everything Sam ran from, now it was kicking him in the face and the shifter was not handling it well. Plus the added stress of Arlene feverently praying and that nosy witch Holly hovering everywhere. Jessica flitting all over the place planning her move in with Hoyt and Terry going baby crazy. If she didn't need the money, Sookie was wishing she was on a vacation.

Dinner didn't improve, business was slow she even finished setting up for the later shift and was just standing around watching Lafayette tease Terry. Sam waved her into the back. She followed him into the office, all the while noticing the more gray hair at his temples. He turned towards her with an envelope. She opened it and saw the large wad of cash. Sookie started to sutter an explination as to why she couldn't take it.

A warm hand gripped her shoulder,'Cher, you deserve this. You kept everything up while I've been in a bad place. Its the least I owe for Maryann and while I went after Tommy. Take it please for me."

Sookie only nodded," Sam you need anything, I'm here. Your one of my best friend, if you need to talk and get anything out I'll always listen.' She offered.

"I know, now get out of here and go get ready," Sam smiled," Jessica told me about your plans. In fact she couldn't shut about it cause of how much she likes that fellow. Just know if he hurts you like Bill, I won't hold back Sook. Your family."

Again her eyes almost popped out of her head. She started to stutter again and thanking Sam she grabbed her purse and headed out while quickly texting a certain number. Sam's laughter rung out behind, making her blush. It was a sound she missed.

Her house was clean, like the outside was clean with new curtains in the window. There might even be a suspious new coat of paint. She crept up to the front door and peeked inside. There was a witch doctor dressed in an apron dancing to mambo music with a broom. Her purse fell with a thump, and the doctor spun around smoother than Elvis and winked at her.

Tara was laughing in the doorway,' Hope you like the surprise!"

Sookie only waved her hands around."How, why? Tara where'd you get the money? What do I owe you?"

Charles set his broom down and shrugged her off,"Darling you make me student happy, its my present to you. You just bake me a pie like the ones your Gran used to make. Tara doesn't shut up about them."

"Don't you need to get ready?" The espresso skinned woman asked Sookie, " Cause I know you don't want to be smelling like dirty road workers and fried food."

Sookie went tearing down the hallway, her friend shaking her head behind her. Yelling,"Wear something simple, go for the yellow sundress and white flats." Her reply was a muffled yes.

Forty five minutes later there was a knock on the farmhouse door and a fresh faced Sookie Stackhouse answered. Her hair down and cheeks rosy, a butter yellow dress brushed her knees, her eyes went wide at the man at her door. Godric stood before her with a bouquet of gerber daisies. The happy blooms made her grin. She gracefully swept them into her arms and politely invited him in. She quickly offered him a seat in the living room while she gathered a vase from the kitchen to place the flowers in on the kitchen table.

Godric noted Tara peering at him from the hallway with Charles behind her. He gave her a Texas smile. One full compassion. She nodded her head slightly and stumbled as the witch doctor pushed her into the room. Charles told him her story and her time with Franklin Mott. He had a talk with Eric about letting such sycophants into his area and general dealings. His child was still pouting, stating he knew what he was doing.

Tara sat across from him and asked how he was doing, her posture tense. He looked into her eyes as they both heard Sookie rustle around the kitchen,"I'm sorry," he stated,"There is nothing I can do to fix the pain you suffered. I am truly sorry you had to be any part of a megalomaniac's plans. I've done things in the past that have caused pain, but never with the intention to cause the sort of anguish experienced for the joy of feeling that sense of power."

The soulful eyes started into his,"I'll never try to take your family from you, I only want to be part of it for as long as Sookie will have me."

Still the eyes never wavered,' I trust you, on the sole reason of who you are. Charles has never lied to me. You won't either, you position's won't let you."

Sookie came bustling back into the room, a warmed True Blood and three sweet teas on a tray.

"At least everyone seems to be getting along." She stated hopefully, her eyes moving from each face. Tara smiled and responded," I like him Sook, he's blunt."

All four then relaxed and started trading stories. Tara and Sookie of adventures during their childhoods. Times running around the woods filled with teasing Jason and stealing cookies and such from Gran. Charles and Godric regaled them with tales from history, filling with quirks of infamous people and events they witnessed.

Soon Charles and Tara got up to leave. They had dinner plans in Sherveport. Hus where given to Sookie and a hesitant hand shake from Tara to Godric. She gave him a shy smile and thanked him softly for befriending Sookie. He only responded with a gentle kiss to her forehead. He was glad she accepted him. Charles leaned in and whispered a word of advicw in his ear while the girls said good bye.

"My friend tell her about what you are, she's not one to be kept in the dark. Plus she looks like she'd make some delicious death-fairy lemonade with you."

Godric chuckled and stated he never planned on it.

The two almost lovers sat down again, Godric in a chair across from her, while Sookie perched on the edge of the couch her ankles crossed. She looked up and said what a pleasant evening she had. He grinned at her boyishly. But grew more serious.

"Sookie you need to know somethings. "She looked up, sobered. "Please," She asked," Please be honest."

He started with his past, his human life. It grew to when he was reborn and the duties he assumed. The when he made his child and progressed up to the point where they met in Dallas. The ache in his eyes made her heart stop again, just like in the predawn on the rooftop.

She stood up and placed her little hand on his cheek, and whispered that she still felt the same way. She was only extremely overwhelmed. He nodded in understanding. Quickly he told her pf his plans to find the other two in his group and the reason why Charles was there. And she excepted everything, stating even though she still didn't know much about her fae powers, she'd at least be there to support him as a friend. Blushing she even said maybe as something more.

He grasped her hand and brought down to his lips. He let her know there was more details but they had more time. Right now he only wanted to feel her against him.

Her body flushed even more, he only smirked. She was still so innocent. He knew Compton had a sexual relationship, but in other terms of a relationship she was still so delightfully innocent.

He pulled her down onto his lap. Lips claiming hers, hands roaming her back and stroking her shoulder blades. Her arms wrapped around his necks and moved into his dark hair. Lightly pulled back her lips and moved them to nip at the tattoo she could see barely above his collar. He tatsed better than her dreams and his chest rose in an unneeded breath. his hand twined in her hair and he lifted her to the couch, curling her to him and let his hands roam across her body, memorizing the shape of her calves and the curve of her ribs.

She in turn did the same. Whispered gasps and growls danced in the air, their bodies responding to each other like they knew each other over centuries instead of months. Clothing was tugged and hands crept underneath, however anything else was put to a halt. Godric's cellphone started to go mad. He ignored, it repeated its insistent call. Sookie pulled back, he looked at her dazed.

She grinned at him, " You should answer it, you never know who might need you. Maybe Pam messed up her shoes."

Godric checked his message, he got up. He plled her towards him whispering he had to leave. She nodded, and said to tell Eric hi. He laughed.

Kissing her again at the door he left, Sookie traced her lips and turned to ready the house before bed. They promised to call each other in the evening. She had the next few days off.

Godric drove home quickly, he was pleased with the turn out for he and Sookie. The message Eric left him was the only stress right now. Compton was back and claiming things that where never his again.


	6. Let me come closer, I'm your shadow

**Again thank you thank you thank you for all the great reviews. I'm trying to get this up before work. It's been a rough, between getting god awful sick and working in one of the biggest college football towns; my brain decided to blow out on me.**

**Please enjoy this chapter. I had a blast writing it. More than likely the Halloween interlude will be up in a few days.**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own. Well except for a candy dish I'm making Talbot jello shots in for a Halloween party.**

Bill Compton, the name was tied to filth. Godric wanted to spit the name from his mouth and never have it uttered in his presence again. He stared at his protégé, unblinking he asked," When did you find out Eric?"

The tall blond merely shrugged his shoulder. "It was shortly after you left. He came waltzing into the club demanding if I knew any updated information about Sookie. And you father."

"He said he has heard rumors that you two were bonding. He still claims Sookie is his and he wants retribution from you for soiling something precious."

Godric looked up sharply." I soiled her?" he questioned, "This not over a century, and she is not a bargaining tool for more money or land."

Eric stood up and placed a hand on the visibly riled elder vampire. Godric's fangs were extended and he looked ready to rip out a certain cretin's heart from its cavity. Softly he soothed in old world Swedish. He counseled with the darker man and asked how Sookie would feel if he did in fact hunt down Compton and give him his final end. The horseman did finally agree that would not be the best option. They would both play it by ear and see how events unfolded. Eric for political reason; after all Bill was back in Area 5 without consent from the Queen and the Sheriff. Godric's reasons were all his own, something dear to him was going to hurt or even destroyed.

Both vampires went to rest that morning uneasy, the next few weeks were going to be test for both of them.

Hands banged on a coffin lid, air pressed down on lungs that had no use for it. Final fingers clawed the lid open, only Godric felt dirt pout onto his face. He could hear Sookie sobbing above him. A commanding voice mocked her; saying her lover was too week, too old to save her. His time was past. A savage howled bellowed out from him as he tore up through the earth. Dirty hands gripped a pale throat as he snarled into his advisory's face. Bland brown eyes bore into his while his fist knotted against the others chest. Godric spared on glance to the form curled on the floor. Eyes were swimming with tears while she looked at him in pure terror. He only smiled and turned back toward the pest that was bothering him. The boyish figure cocked his head to the side and slowly smiled. Grinning he pushed his fist into said chest and sharply drew out an unbeating heart. Crushing it in his hand, the body he held decomposed quickly to a gooey mass at his feet. Turning toward the huddled girl he slowly slinked up to her. He licked the fragile shell of ear and whispered," See I am death, only I will have you." She wailed while he painted her face in matching symbols to those on his body, truly marking what was his.

Godric bolted out of bed; the room was dark and only echoed back his fear. The clock read he had over slept and he noticed his phone flashing. He walked over on shaky steps and glanced at the screen. Two text messages from Sookie told him she was called into work and she was sorry if she disturbed him while he rested. She would call him when she got home.

He was grateful; this dream shook him more than he ever wanted to admit. Compton's reappearance made him nervous and made the beast hungrier than Godric had seen in years. The last time it felt anything like this was during a revolution filled with lost czarinas and power hungry prophets. The boy tossed his head to the side and tried to forget the memories of blood spilled on frozen rivers. He missed his personal sun.

It was decided then, he'd show her this beast and if it broke him when she turned away so be it. It truly would be his time to seek out peace in another form. He still found faith it would be in her arms. After all, her blood sang with the power of race that had hidden in the dark since before mankind could remember. Iron could bind them just as silver burned him; she was just as primal as he would always be.

He'd surprise at Merlotte's, walking towards his closet he stripped from blood sweat clothes.

The baby vampire stood completely still. In front of her host stand stood the oldest vampire she knew. Jessica twirled the end of her scarlet hair between her fingers only to stutter, "**Mr**. Godric sir, um Sookie she's…. she ain't got no tables ready. I'm so sorry!"

Poor thing looked to be in utter despair over the fact he couldn't sit in his infatuations section. Jessica peeked up and saw him smile at her, genuine amusement on his face.

"That's perfectly alright; I'll take a seat at the bar if I may."

She nodded and moved over to let him walk by. Sam looked up and nodded to him as he slid onto a stool.

Sookie turned the corner and nearly walked was nearly whipped in the face by Holly's ponytail. There Godric sat next to Hoyt, barely sipping a True blood. His demeanor completely at ease with the southern boy. Almost as if he was gauging a boyfriend for his little sister and pleased she picked a decent fellow. He wore again a slim pair of dark wash jeans with a fitted v-necked shirt. Almost a dark forest green color. A dark gray blazer hung off the back of the bar chair while he leaned on his arm. Sam behind the bar pouring a few drinks while chiming in a few points while the two men talked.

She could feel her body flushing as she thought back to the previous night and the memory of said dark clad body pressed up against her own.

She was blushing bad; enough that Holly thought it necessary to offer some disgusting sound herbal concoction for a cold. Sookie just smiled and said nope she right as rain thank you very much and pranced up to the three men.

Bouncing on her heels she perkily chirped;"Why hello and what do I owe this pleasure?" Godric turned and feigned surprise."Can I not make friends Ms. Sookie? Or am I doomed prowl your porch and throw rocks at your window to get your attention?"

She ogled him, "That was bad man. Real bad. Sookie don't get humor like that." Hoyt warned and patted Godric on the shoulder. Jessica, Sookie, Sam and Godric all looked down at his arm than back at Hoyt. He only shrugged and lifted his beer to them in a toast. He muttered something about getting over two thousand year old vampires to loosen up on the posture or something like that. Sam just snorted next to the tap system, Jessica started to brush off Godric's sleeve while babbling an apology mixed with remarks to Hoyt about respect dignified persons. Again Hoyt shrugged, Godric then laughed and slapped the bigger man on the back causing beer to spill and Hoyt to laugh harder than Godric.

He turned to Sookie, "See I made a friend."

She could only blink at him. "Sam do ya think I might be able to leave now? Arlene called and said she was on her way, something about the microwave not cutting out the fuse box because a Barbie doll was at the tanning bed."

He waved her off and said something about seeing her in a few days and to enjoy her days off. Hoyt nodded to Godric and told him anytime he was free to shoot him a call. It'd be nice if he and Sook stopped by the new place for a bit, it'd make Jessica excited. They both promised they would and walked out of the slow bar.

Sookie sighed as his arms wrapped around her waist, she drank in his scent. Sandalwood and coriander lingered on her senses as his lips trailed up her neck.

"Maybe we should go to my house and not make out in a public parking lot?" She suggested. He smiled at her as he turned her around. Kissing her nose, he asked her to drive them there.

"You didn't drive? How are you going to get home before dawn?" Worry creased her brow. Godric merely shrugged and answered,"I wasn't planning on going home."

Sookie merely turned redder than before and Godric could feel her pulse rocket. She only nodded and unlocked the car.

He listed to the shower stop; she had left him in the living room but said he could go wherever he pleased. He chooses to wait on her bed in just his jeans. She walked out of the bathroom running a brush through damp hair, her body wrapped in a fluffy robe. She stopped dead, her eyes wide.

He moved quickly and pinned her up against the wall. Her brush fell to the floor as he moves the robe past her shoulder. Bending his head he began to lap at skin. Her small hand tangled in his hair; drawing his face to hers she kissed his lips. She began softly then quickly deepened it. He moved them back towards the bed, both of them tugging and pulling at what little cloth covered they're bodies.

Pausing he took her face between his hands,"I am death, only I will have you." She answered back," I know, I'm scared but it because it more than I've ever had before." No terror in her eyes, "I dreamed about this, you bloody and marking me. Its ok it's not going to scare me away. Your mine and the same goes for me."

With that whispered confession his heart broke apart and returned back to something new. Whole and beating he revealed in her taste, touch and scent. His mouth took, dragged across ribs and down her spine. His finger roamed and mapped out veins and traced her heartbeat. He memorized the curve of her breast and the bow of her lip.

She explored just as eagerly, her hands shook as they moved down his arms, her palms rested on his stomach as her back arched. Both drowned in each other till you couldn't separate where he began and she ended.

Dawn broke and Sookie was awakened by birds and a rustling downstairs. A note rested on the pillow besides her head. He was still there, hidden away in the cemetery next door. Tara was downstairs cooking up a storm with the doctor teasing her. Sookie smiled and stretched, body sore but feeling so pleased.

Slipping a discarded dark green shirt on and some random pj bottoms she found she walked downstairs. Greeting the other two she checked her phone while pouring a cup of coffee. She barely noticed the burn from the coffee pouring over her hand as the voicemail played.

"Sookie, you are mine. I demand to know why HE was in your house. I will be wanting answer. Tonight."

Charles and Tara had to talk her down for an hour from finding Godric and waking him. The doctor promised Bill Compton would be getting all his answers that night, and be made to understand once and for all, the Horsemen are never to be crossed.


	7. Interlude:Three tales of horror

**Its trick or treat time! So here's my little spin on a ghost story for Sookie and Godric. With a dash of Pam, Eric and a slew of other characters. I had way to much fun writing this. **

**Disclaimer; Do not own anything to do with this, not even a box set of the seasons. Yet, Christmas is coming, maybe if I beg enough the family might consider it.**

It was a few days before Halloween and Sookie Stackhouse was throwing a party. Nothing big like the one that was going to take place at Fangtasia in a few days; but something fun with a few friends that hopefully wasn't going to get out of hand. Jason insisted on a horror movie marathon, the idea sparked an interest in Eric when she mentioned it offhand the previous week while work her contracted shift at the club. Somehow he managed to invite himself, Pam and his new pretty dancer (i.e. sex dungeon partaker.) He reason was of course Godric being there and it being a very vampire holiday. Sookie asked if they traded gifts like Christmas. She had some lovely suggestions for Pam if they did. Eric had to do a double take to check if she was serious; the small twitch by her mouth gave it away. He asked for more details and she replied there would be True Blood and wouldn't reveal the movie selection. She would leave him a message including the time and date. She also insisted Pam at least dress appropriately, costumes were not needed but it was Trick or Treat night in Bon Temps and she didn't need Pam opening her front door in a full blown decapitated head or slutty cop outfit. She shuddered on her way out as Pam said good bye, her mind bringing even more horrible costume ideas to life.

Gran's house was all out decorated; cobwebs across the doorframes and windows, a crow perched on the porch and fog machines in the corner, Spanish moss even hung around the kitchen and living room. Hell, even living next to a cemetery had its perks. She never had to decorate the front yard. It made Christmas a pain in the ass though.

Friends hung around on the couch and chairs, Jason rigged up a HD projector to show movies on a blank wall. Lafayette was hiding in the kitchen claiming he didn't need to watch none of that weird slasher and witchy shit. He dealt with it enough. Sookie did rule out the cheesy vampire movies but snuck in the new Wolf man remake, Jason teased her constantly about dating a vampire, she at least got in a good 'were' jab.

A movie was running in the background when a knock at her door startled the group, Sookie got up and grabbed the candy bowl just in case any local kids braved the house next to the cemetery or the teens fooling around had the urge to throw more toilet paper on her porch. Turning on her special crazy grin she opened the door to find Pam picking corn from her hair. Eric was literally howling with laughter and his current girlfriend staring in confusion asking where the corn came from. Godric was a few steps behind, a mischievous smile tugging up the corners of his mouth while his hand dusted off some suspicious residue. Sookie looked at Pam as the tall blond turned, taking a handful of candy and pegging Godric in the head.

"Everybody please come," Sookie gasped. "The movies just started. Jessica and Hoyt stayed home, something about Jessica being excited for trick or treaters at her new house."

Eric nodded at her wiping small tears of mirth from his eyes and producing a bag of Reese's Peanut Buttercups. 'Hid these, it's a bribe incase Pam does anything. By the way this is Brigitte. She said she's afraid of the cemetery and pumpkins."

Sookie looked at the petite girl, Big green eyes peered from around Eric's shoulder and mutli-colored streaked hair framed a face with a button nose.

"Does she know she's seeing a vampire?"Sookie whispered to Eric."I mean she might want to check in on that if she's scared of a jack o' lantern. I'm just say in Eric that might make thing a little hard."

She paused," Do not tell me about hard things, I never need to know anything that has to do with that and you and a girl or boy."

Eric only started to laugh again and tugged the techno colored Dorothy who somehow found the yellow brick road up Sookie's driveway. Sadly she really couldn't compare the other vampire in the party to a lion, tin man or brainless scarecrow. Well maybe she could call Eric brainless; at the very least his brain wasn't located in his head often.

Godric stepped up next to her, kissing her cheek lightly and sneakily dropping more corn pieces on the porch. "I was planning to soap the windows of your brother's truck. Pam wants to do it." His mouth huge boyish smile, his eyes almost shutting and Godric even bounced on his feet a little.

"I didn't think you liked Halloween so much cher. Wasn't it a crazy ritual time for you?" Sookie wondered.

"Yes little love, but I like what it's turned into. It's now a different way to celebrate life, though when I lived that pumpkin would draw a creature you wouldn't want to ever want to see. Lucky you have me here." Was his smug answer.

She only smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, he leaned in for more when a shriek interrupted them both and they noticed brightly colored hair fly into the kitchen and Lafayette commenting nothing came from the those gory piece of shit movies. Sookie checked in on Brigitte in the kitchen while Godric walked into the living room. Eric was reclined on the couch, "Weak stomach," he explained. "I promised to watch Twilight." He muttered as Godric sat beside him. "Stop laughing, you have no idea how lucky you are Sookie does not entertain that drivel."

The night continued, interrupted by Pam and Eric making comments during select films that that was not how you a torture someone or how blood actually sprayed. They both citied the French Revolution for reason to why they in fact actually knew this information, gross as it was. Oddly no other guests seemed to mind and enjoyed the night. They dwindled out after Jason turned off the Wolfman to much pouting from both Tara and Sookie. Eric said Sookie was learning from the best, she agreed and thanked Pam.

Soon it was only Eric, Pam, Jason, Tara (Dr. Charles was away on some sort of witch doctor business. Tara explained haunted houses and New Orleans and money. The vampire all nodded in understanding. Jason looked confused.), Brigitte, Lafayette, Sookie and Godric were left.

The teenagers still pulled pranks outside, not realizing that half the monsters they dressed like were in fact inside the house.

Jason came up with the brilliant idea for the vampires to tell horror stories from when they were alive. He rationalized in Eric and Pam could talk about the guillotine, then they all must have some good stories. Pam preened and looked over at Eric, he merely shrugged smiled and agreed. But first placing a bet, stating whoever won would get a prize of their choosing.

"Pam should start first, I'll go next and Godric will finish. If I'm right the story he should tell will be the best."

Pam then got up, turned down lights and offered more snacks and refreshments. She didn't want anyone to leave during her tale.

Pam apparently knew Jack the Ripper, and embellished the tale more than From Hell did. Even Jason turned green as she straight faced the descriptions of the murder scenes. The poor little girl that was possibly not going to date Eric any further sat there with her mouth hanging open, saying that was gross and Pam should never had gone to see it. Pam only rolled her eyes and made a snide comment about a certain someone being ladylike in Eric's office the other night. Brigitte sniffed and turned her head away. Eric merely rolled his eyes and asked permission to start his tale. The striking female vampire nodded and smiled at the cutsie dancer. "I can tell you, his is going to be grosser than mine. Mines still creepier, after all Jackie is a legend"

It involved a troll. Eating people and Eric swearing it happened in his village, he was witness to the gnawed up children and the hunt for the beast. He claimed it still gave him nightmares to think of the creatures cave and the loathsome rank it gave off. Heads dangling from the ceiling and limbs scattered like disused toys. Tara piped up saying she'd been studying cases like this and gave detailed account to the madness that spread into the village if the troll was never caught. Sacrifices were made and gifts left, whole villages being abandoned to start new somewhere; the results when said villages were rediscovered again and again. The curse would begin anew.

Everyone turned toward Eric and he smugly looked at them. "Well that explains a lot." Lafayette stated. All the mortals nodded in agreement.

Godric then cleared his throat and offered everyone a break from the story telling. Bathroom breaks were taken; Lafayette made food for the humans and heated up Bloods for the vampires. Sookie and Jason went outside to survey the pranksters' damage. Jason started swearing when he noticed his truck windows, Pam laughing from the porch. Godric walked towards Sookie and asked if she was worried about everything, she only smiled and squeezed his hand. She told him it was only one night and she was having fun.

"I hope the next story doesn't scare you, it's hard to tell and harder to hear." He looked at her somberly. "It explains as to why I feel so much better about the holiday now, it took some getting used to seeing children walk around in masks so safely."

Sookie placed her hand on his cheek, "Tell something different, it'll be ok." He only shook his head and kissed her forehead.

Everyone was seated comfortably in the living room. Pam on the couch with Eric and Brigette curled up in his lap. Lafayette lounged in a recliner, while Jason was stretched out on the floor. Godric and Sookie sat next to each other on a loveseat, Tara in a chair from the kitchen.

The oldest vampire took a deep breath and started. "It was the night I was made vampire and became the Horseman Death, Samhain Eve."

"It was cold that day and I was chained down and place in a yard with others like me. My skin bleed from the new ink they placed down my back. My shoulder burned from the brand given. I noticed I was the only one with marking like this. All the others were wearing white robes and had crowns of leaves. I was smeared in dirt with black dyed skins on my legs. No cloak or jerkin was offered to keep me warm."

"After all I was the important sacrifice that night, I overheard. I was a warrior and had no family left. My tribe raised me. I lost my parents to a sickness when I was young. We had recently won many battles and my village sent me to the druids in thanks for the blessings they had given us. I brought with me gifts of honey, wheat and weapons. In turn I was knocked unconscious and put in a dirt cell for two weeks. "

"As the day turned to night the others were lead away in large groups. I could see the fires as the criminals were judged. Some let go and others burned. You see we must give back to the earth what we had taken from harvest. Our blood and bodies served that purpose. We all knew this cycle and most were honored to be judged this way."

Brigette proceeded at this point to make a distressed noise like a mouse and bury her face in Eric chest. Eric's child rolled her eyes and commented how luck the kool aid haired girl was to have such a manly chest to nuzzle. Sookie made a gagging noise; Tara just exclaimed that was nasty.

Godric sighed,"If I may continue; I was at last dragged out. It took five grown men to pull me. I was my tribes' best fighter, if you remembered and I felt I could still honor the gods more by fighting they're earthly battles for them than by burning alive inside a monstrous wicker man."

"As I was led up steps to a flat alter made of three stones. One lay across two, I noticed a figure seated on a roman seat. It was a man, still as a statue. His body was draped in roman styled robes colored the darkest black I had ever seen. His glittered as he smiled at me and I saw his fangs and noticed the blood dripping from his chin. Looking down there were bodies strewn about. Young girls, more live breathing ones waited behind me. Some almost in ecstasy to feel this monster's touch."

"I was lain out across the alter, iron chains weighing down my limbs. This man or I thought actual dark god in flesh before me walked towards me. He scanned me from head to foot and turned towards his white clad priests. Nodding once towards the ancient looking men; the ones who told us when the rains would begin and when we angered the holy ones. When the time to bear children was right and when we should fight the Romans."

"I started to scream and howl, throwing curses in the air to the gods who betrayed me. I was loyal, I fought for them and this was what they wanted. Family had already been taken, why should go when there was so much more for me to achieve."

"Midnight dressed man turned and bent down next to my face. I could see the old blood caked in the cracks of his lips and see the how red his eyes were colored. 'I give more than any inbreed village can give you. You will master Death, turn it make it do what you will. You will burn villages and fell empires. Disobey me and the pain you feel next will compare nothing to me ending your life and any chance of you being more than a useless drone sent to die for blind old men shaking bones and cutting mistletoe.'"

"I was silent; I felt the cold blade of a knife slice into my arm then legs. My blood pooled below into bowls set on the ground to collect it. I felt my heart slow and watched as the demon took more of the girl, drawing off their clothing then snapping the fragile necks."

"My breath became labored and he was again looming over me. Laughing with the smell of rot pouring down from him. It was in his hair and clothing. He told me they were the same robes he was enclosed in when he 'died'. He lapped at my wounds; laughing manically he bit down his arm and had the attendants hold open my mouth. His blood forced its way into me and my last vision was of him turning and calling to the crowd that Death had picked a warrior and I would purge the world after three days in my scared tomb. He then ran into the raging bonfire and howled out his finally insane demand. I was bound in silver chains and placed inside a hollowed tree. Dirt covered me and buried I breathed my last breath."

None moved, every eye mortal and vampire were resting on Godric. Sookie was breathless.

"I woke three days later and slaughtered the druids. There had been a novice in the tomb with me. He babbled out I was to learn how to be Death on my own but I was to raid Rome since the one who made me was so powerful. His blood should sustain me, along with the novice. His ancestry included fae, and they were known to escort the dead and lead mortals astray. They would be my harbingers and take down the corruptness of the Roman Empire. I burned everybody except for the novice. He lived to tell the tale of the boy named Death."

Brigitte let out a sob,"I thought you were the nice one! Your creepy, how can she date him Eric?" She punched the Viking in the chest. Everyone looked at the ancient vampire, in almost disbelief none quite sure to how he reached the point where he was the peaceful person before them.

Godric started laughing, hysterical hiccupping laughter Eric joining in.

"He lied, that's not how he was made. He died like me on a battle field. He was a warrior but that's about it." Eric stood, dropping his date on the floor.

Sookie smacked Godric on the shoulder,"What about the other stories you told me as Death? Those were true right?"

He nodded, calming himself. "Yes I did assume those responsibilities but I was made by another soldier, he was already a Horseman. He actually told me everything while I lay dying. I agreed because I thought he was full of crap."

"I told you all he had the best story, he managed to make Sophie-Ann almost vomit with it once." Eric smugly crowed. "But it's time for little dancers to go home and amuse her employer. Pam I do believe you drove your own car here."

The aristocratic woman shut here eyes and stood. "Sookie please come enjoy the party at Fangtasia excuse me while I babysit."

As she followed the others out, she paused. "I highly doubt she's going to be employed for long, she's shrill and Eric says she hurts his ears when she pretends to orgasm.

Lafayette said what everyone else thought, "Hooker bitch I never need to know that shit,. Nasty! That's the scariest story I've heard all night."

"Then I get a new pair of shoes, Godric will agree." She pointedly looked over at him, He grinned and said if Eric wouldn't get them then he would.

The others made their own excuses and either left or in Tara's case went to bed. Jason muttered about getting a certain lesbian bitch to pay for a clean truck. He kissed his sister on the cheek and said he'd be by in the morning to help her clean up.

The two lovers were left alone in a candy covered living room. For the second time that night Godric was pelted with sugar confections. "You really like to prank. You don't get to see the costume for Fangtasia now." Sookie simply stated. He gave her a sheepish grin and closed in on her. Pressing her against a wall he dipped in. "It's no fun if you don't squirm a little bit. Can I get a clue?" He pouted.

Sookie proceeded instead to show him how well she indeed squirmed.


	8. I've got so much wickedness and sin

**Thank you again everyone for all the reviews! I wish I knew who some of the anonymous reviewers are , lol. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own, just having soon to be lots of dirty fun ;)**

He seethed, no that was wrong , he burned. That spoiled privileged little brat took what was his. He one chance to prove to Sophie Ann and Lorena he was able to be worth something. Sookie was only a means to an end, granted he would treat her well. She didn't want much out of life. He'd be more than able to pet her o her pretty little blond head, give her some nice clothes and simple words to keep her satisfied. After all she did come from quite a small little town and wouldn't want anything grander, it would spin that sill little head right around!

He survived wars and the whims of two completely insane women. It was time someone doted on him. Sookie was perfect for that, she was raised for such simple tasks.

William Compton was many things, intelligent was one of those qualities he thought was very high on that list of accomplishments. Sadly he is currently underestimating the intelligence of a partial fae and her self deemed guardian.

Sookie paced her living room, the sun was setting and she prayed Bill was bidding his time, she knew he liked to make grand entrances. Something thing thought stemmed from the days when he was alive. Or it was a gesture he picked up from Sophia Ann. It was a annoying and she passed the time thinking of all the little things he did to annoy her in the past. Sitting down she concluded the list was actually quite long, it beat out the Eric list. Tilting her head to the side she realized she counted on Eric as a close friend, she started to giggle at the thought.

Godric found her clutching her stomach with tears rolling down her cheeks, she felt him behind her and his presence brought a source of calm to her.

"Remind me to send Eric a fruit basket Friday night with note claiming friendship." She started to giggle again.. "I hope he gets the joke."

Godric grinned and gave her fuel for a fire, "You should actually send him a spandex outfit, hot pink in color I believe. His ass looks amazing in it."

"I don't even want to know why you would say that but noted. And eww Eric in spandex." She retorted.

"Long story but I'm not sure you want to hear it. Your distressed, I could feel you this morning." He drew her close to him. "Whats wrong?"

Sookie heaved a sigh and snuggled closer to the boyish man. "You've got stubble, I like it." She rubbed her cheek against his. "Vampires shave?"

Godric took a step back; "They do when they want to give the impression of a mythical ancient adolescent. I take it you enjoy."

She coyly smiled and stepped closer, cupping her hands around his face, she pulled him down to her lips. "I think I can get used to just woken up sleepy Godric. I think I'd like it better if it was next to me."

He quirked a dark brow out her; made a non committal noise in the back of his throat and went in for the kill. It was only fair, she was far to tempting. First he found her lounging on the couch in casual shorts and a v-neck shirt, her hair twisting around a finger and laughter shaking from her. It was sound he knew he'd always cherish. Then she sauntered up to him, her tan legs going on for miles and teased him about his child. He felt warmth bubble in his heart, he knew if she was able to joke and tease she was well on the path to find Eric as a friend. With her captured in his arms his soul finally felt complete. Nothing could destroy this sense of belonging, he'd tear apart worlds if anyone tried to shake it. Watching her as she flirted with him he decided it was enough and he need her then. Her lips upon his and her body shaking against his rove him to even more primal needs.

"Is anyone else home?" He questioned as he maneuvered her back to the couch. She only shook her head no, her mind focused on trying to pull his shirt over his head.

"Tara and Charles went out. They wanted to get some stuff before Bill decided to show up."

Sookie found herself butt first on the floor, Godric leaning over her and snarling. "He's what? Was snapped out.

Sookie kissed his forehead, pushing him back she explained the phone message, assuring Godric she wasn't frightend. She knew that Bill didn't have a chance. Nothing would redeem him and Godric was offering her the world and more than anything she ever hoped for, he offered her to be his equal. Bill only wanted a pretty bubbly house wife, something she was never interested in.

Godric clamed down, she peered up at him. His hand flexed on the floor next to her.

"You can mark me," she softly stated. "I want to be yours . I know it might be fast in this 'relationship' but I know you hold my heart gently."

Dark intense eyes bore into her and a wolfish grin caught like a dear in the headlights., his next move was to sweep her up and move to the bedroom at vampire speed.

Godric could let her lick his tattoos for eternity, she started to timidly, kissing her way along the one that wrapped around his neck. Asking what between soft presses what it meant. He answered by telling her it marked him as a man, the arm band from his tribe/family. The brand on his back from his soldiering days and the beast down his spine was from the Horsemen. She let her fingers trail along said beast, and her kisses became nips and he would start to growl. She then bit him, he jolted up and flipped her under him.

She looked up at him, innocence glittering in the depth with smoldering want behind it. He traced the curve of her jaw with his eyes as his fingers removed the last shred of clothing left on her frame. If she wouldn't play fair neither would he, His other hand delved into her soft hair, watching the strands slip through his elegant fingers. He dipped into the hollow of her neck and lapped at the sweat gathering, the hand not occupied by the silky mass on her scalp crept up her thigh. Teasing at the junction of leg and hip, he touched downwards and felt her arch, her moan vibrating against his lips at her throat. His finger plunged both into blond hair across the pillow and into her body. Her cry fading into the dark room as her panting consumed them both.

He flipped her around again and pulled her flush up against him. Her shoulder blades digging into his pectoral muscles, His hands cupped her firm breasts as he nudged apart her legs, moving one hand up to her face her turned her head towards his and ravaged her mouth. He started to thrust and she met him each time. He moved slow, dragging his hands across her body and mapping her like she did him.

Both bodies burned, she hot and him ice cold. Together they equal the other, both felt each other to be the perfect tempter. Each touch, kiss or noise pulled from them both only incited the other. She turned around and wrapped her legs around him, her arms twined around the back of his head. His name rang from her lips and he leaned in and bit her shoulder, she exploded around him, body tensing and breath labored He licked the blood that trickled down and thrust one more time before he lost control and followed her.

Languidly he traced the bite mark, gazing at her face he noticed her eyes were open and staring. Her fingers traced his brow then unshaven cheek. He kissed her palm, then bent down and nuzzled her throat and tickled her side. She gasped out and flailed her arms. Her laughter bouncing around them both as she lobbed a pillow at his head.

Trapping her on the bed again, he began to kiss down her spine in the a mimic of his markings. Whispering in her ear ' You are now mine, and now I'm yours."

He pressed a bloodied wrist to her mouth, praying she consent. He sighed when he felt her tongue lap at him then pull back. She smiled at him and softly claimed, "I know." They lost themselves again, all thoughts of a controlling idiot far from them.

Said idiot was located on the porch. Pride burning as he listened to the cries and endearments from inside. He need to be in control of this, he had none in the first years of his vampire life. Lorena wanted him only for herself and he was far to fascinated by her to even notice the dependency she developed. Now he wanted Sookie to feel that need, and he almost had it. This mockery of an ancient plagued him. His fangs extended he went to bang on the door an issue a demand of the stupid arrogant boy called Death. He would see how powerful he really was when pretty words and enigmatic eyes failed him. Bill was going to ripe him limb from limb then bask in the blood spray when he cut off his head.

"I really wouldn't bang on that door." A smooth voice stated behind him.

Turning, Eric Northman leaned against the porch steps. An challenging look in his eyes and a smirk

across his face. "Its for one thing rude and secondly you've never been very good at respecting your elders."

"I should have known you'd follow him like a dog. Its pathetic how you let him weaken you. But then again you're the big bad Sheriff. Sophie Ann rely should think about replacing you like I've suggested." Bill snarled back," You've gotten boring Northman. Time to move on."

Eric only smiled and hearing a car crunch along the gravel of the driveway, turned to wave at the passengers. 'Soon Compton your going to know what War is. And I do believe my impatient simple friend, he's just arrived with a very pissed off protégé ."

Dr. Charles slowly walked up the steps, standing next to Bill he looked down. Turning slightly he nodded to the Viking, "Welcome Mr. Compton, I do believe we've much to discuss." Opening the front door he gestured everyone inside.

Storming in the broody vampire stopped short. Facing him was boy, shirtless and sitting in the center of the floor shaping a stake. Black soot covered half his face and eyes glittered with anticipation. A cold malicious smile eased out at him. Nothing like the accepting peaceful doll in Dallas.

The door slammed shut behind him, Tara standing in front of it, her hands holding a chain of silver and wrapping it around the door knob. Eric had moved to the hallway and he edge a very old and deadly looking sword out from behind an end table. The Doctor opened his coat and revealed a arsenal of weaponry within. Sookie came up from the kitchen, she walked behind Godric and kissed him on the head.

'Please just clean up after y'all are done please, I'd still like to enjoy my little vacation. Have fun." She walked into the kitchen and out the back door. Jason needed some company and she'd been neglecting him for a bit.

"Well Mr. Compton, I do believe the time for pretty words is over." Godric grinned.


	9. Are You Strong Enough To Stand

**Again and again a thousands thank you for all the wonderful words and encouraging notes. I'm having a blast writing this and I'm glad so many of you are having the same fun reading it. I just wish I knew who two of my anonymous reviewers are! Sorry this took awhile but life moves at different paces.  
**

**So many of you want to see Bill's demise! So blood thirsty you are, tsk tsk I like him as the comic foil. Maybe I should make Sophie Ann it if Bill should be ended. Let me know ;)**

**Also I have a wonderful beta now, Peachie X. She has been an amazing supporter and just wonderful to get to know!  
**

**Disclaimer: Do not own, not a cent or dime. If I did, well who knows what I'd do. Hehehe, bad thoughts!**

It was like facing a pack of starving jackals. Each move he made was shadowed by four sets of eyes. Two were dark molten chocolate, one of those pairs was colder than he ever thought possible. One set of blue glittered with anticipation, his fingers running along an axe. Its polished handle ending with a snarling beast, time and blood had worn the handle to a smooth finish.

The most important set of eyes, for the most part ignored him, glancing his way only when he finished his task. Standing in one smooth motion, Godric squared his shoulders. "Do you know what exactly the Horsemen do, William?"

He slowly circled the anxious man, "Did your maker ever tell the tales of nightmares young vampires dread? I assume not since your little girl seems to adore me. Lorena never even hinted about us? War, Pestilence, Famine and Death. The greater judges, even the council dread to hear from us. We are only needed in times of great duress. Phantoms that come and go, when the council lets things get out of hand. When spoiled little queens think its fair to overthrow all the regulations put in place just to ensure her safety, when foolish, prideful men think pure simple creatures are put on the earth to serve their every whim and want."

"I've seen war like you; I've been witness to most actually and have seen multiple empires crumble. I've learned how to pick up the pieces and emerge with knowledge on how to better myself and those around me. Something you've never learned. War is the divider, he pushes and pulls the strong from the weak. Pestilence is the beginning, she passes the time until the pitiful build themselves up in glasses houses, she starts the cracks that invite the pressure to break down fantasy worlds feeble minded leaders build. Famine is the equalizer, and hungry vampire during a plague is not something I wish upon anyone. And I, am the final judge, with me you lose your name and come naked like the day you where brought forth into the world. I take it all, your accomplishments, failures, hopes and dreams; I lay it bare and see how much destruction or creation you've made in the wake of your existence. To your end I push you and see if acceptance or guilt reflects back at me."

"Your face shows me pride, damning pride not willing to commit to the failings you have done. You've lead two innocent women into viper pits. One a child, trusting you to teach her the ways of a dark world. The second a woman of pure light and healing, willing to sacrifice every part of her being for those she loves and you threw that back in her face. Always taking and never giving back anything of equal worth. Only heartbreak and despair."

Godric paused; his path had taken him behind Compton's ear, his words whispered only for him. "Can you blame me for wanting to taste the sun when I walk the path of the underworld. She gives me warmth and joy, I give her the ability to trust someone just as strong and with the power to protect her from pain. She was never as giving with you as me. She never whimpered your name in her sleep without the shame of your blood. I had her crying out from the moment I stepped off the rooftop in Dallas."

Bill's hand twitched towards his coat, ready to pull out a stake concealed within. In a flash he was pinned against the wall, the sharp blade of the axe pressed against his throat, the hilt, he realized was a wolf head.

Godric watched him from the place he still stood; "You do realize that is the axe Eric hunted down the wolves that murdered his family with. You're trying to harm what he considers family now. Sookie has given him affection and the belief that he can be something greater more than anyone has in over eight hundred years. I wouldn't test him; you've already given them one person she holds dear. In fact the sacrifice you left is guarding the door and learning the ways of war. I think she wants your blood more than we do."

The Doctor started to chuckle at that, "I've raised my girl well, she knows you're not the vamp that directly hurt her, but she knows you'll lead others into danger to get a means to an end. She knows how to pull the weakened deer away from the herd. She knows how to contact her sister to break you down for Death to flay you open." He finished and went back to methodically pulling weapons from his coat. So far he had laid down silver stakes, knives, what looked like silver spikes and a mallet, a pistol with wooden bullets and finally liquid silver and a syringe.

Eric felt Compton shudder under his arm. He only smiled and leaned in, "I've been hunting those that never understood the honor bestowed on them. Those that pollute the world with petty demands, just because you have the power doesn't mean you should abuse it Compton. Trust me Sophie Ann is going to learn that valuable lesson very soon."

Tara whistled low from the door and only grinned at him, her fingers rattling the chain. Godric pressed gently on Eric's arm, the axe eased up and if Bill need oxygen, he would have gasped. "She is still mine," he rasped out. "Nothing you say will make me believe you have any actual power. She'll come crying back because she knows what an actual man can give her, Godric. Not some stupid child that plays pretend games inside his own head!"

He felt his arm dislocate from its socket, his neck turned and he saw Eric, Tara and the witch doctor step back. The Doctor shaking his head and muttering something about pissing off a demi gods' offspring.

"You think I play games little boy?" A seething voice dripped in his ear. "You think I am less of a man than you? That I have no idea how the world works because I was coddled for being ancient? I built the counsel that you disobey. I placed your queen on her gaudy throne and I will burn it out from underneath her."

Elegant hands gripped his throat and he felt the cold stake press between his shoulder blades. "This is your end William Compton, I will make sure that marker in the cemetery next door holds the slob you are about to become."

Bill laughed, "You can't do it, Sookie will loathe you. You think she wants the rotting smell of decay that follows you in her house? You are nothing."

He was flipped over and looked into dark eyes that turned black, fangs had run downward and nails dug into his skin. Bill could feel power pulsing from the boy holding him down, he pressed upward but didn't have the strength to even move the limb that held him captive. He panicked then and brought back a memory from the battlefield. A young drummer boy on the Union side faced him across the gun smoked lines, eyes midnight black in the setting sun. Dirt upon his face, he looked in to his very soul. He never wanted to be home more so than he did then, surrounded by his wife and children, knowing he fought for the wrong side and only wanting to go back and make life that much more peaceful for his family. He knew looking at that boy deserting wasn't a dishonorable thing to do.

Those same midnight eyes bore into his again, and he felt over a millennia of pain, hatred and despair. He understood the duty this being had, to bring down those that strayed, those that wanted to dominate mankind and prove they were bigger than gods or the earth itself. He was the destroyer of the immortal madmen and dictators.

He willed his eyes to close, only to find those images haunted him in his own mind. He cursed Lorena for the millionth time for making him, he really was meant for the era he was born in, it was time.

Godric looked down and watched as Compton opened his eyes, he nodded down towards him. "You are ready." he simply stated.

Bill nodded, "I miss home. Sookie was closet thing I felt to that in so long. This time, it's not for me anymore."

He didn't feel the stake run through him, instead he saw two young boys running over a field towards him. His wife in the background, sitting on a picnic blanket. Her sweet face framed by curls and her arms open to welcome him home.

Sookie came home a few hours later to find two vampires and two witch doctors at her kitchen table, candles were light all around filling the air with soft soothing scents. She could faintly smell something in the air reminding her of when Jason used to leave dishes in the sink for too long. Tara was in the process of trying to scrub soot off of Godric's face and scold him at the same time. Eric was laughing with his chin propped on his hand while Charles shoveled a sandwich into his face.

Tara herself had dirt on her arms and clothing, "Before you ask, yes we buried Bill with his family. Also, you where right, he really did want to go 'home.'"

Godric turned towards her, his face still being attacked by Tara's washcloth. "Can I take a shower? With you?" He bluntly stated. Eric started laughing harder, his phone began to play a Swedish children's tune. Everyone turning to look at him, Charles choked on a piece of turkey and blurted out, "Vi Ga Over Daggastankta Berg? Seriously?"

Yes thank you, it's special. Makes me think of Sookie and how it doesn't suit her." The girl mentioned looked at him with confusion on her face.

"Google the translation later, Charlie will help you. I unfortunately need to return this call. I believe its business. Godric I will talk to you later when I find out more." With that he walked up to Sookie, wrapped her in a hug and wished her goodnight. Soon they could hear his sports car engine reve as he pulled away.

"Sook, I'm gonna go shower first, then make Charlie shower and go to bed. I hope you don't mind if he uses Jason's old room." Tara asked. Sookie smiled in agreement. "Ya'll go ahead, I think Godric and I need some time together."

As the two left she turned to boy, placing her head against his, she simply said, "I love you"

Godric wrapped his arms around her, "Not as much I do you."


	10. I'm Coming To Break You

**Long time no write! I am truly sorry about hat, I've had a large amount of personal upheaval**

**in the past few months and this chapter does reflect it. **

**But thank to everyone who has newly favorite this story. There are a few chapters left and I hope you all enjoy them!**

**

* * *

**

He could feel the fire. He had cleaned out the old fireplace in the farmhouse's living room. The chilly Louisiana winters crept up on him slowly. So wrapped up in her arms he almost forgot what this time of year made him dwell upon. His birthday, or at least the day he was made into this.

Sitting in the armchair with his legs crossed in front of him he rested his head on his fist. Eyes losing focus as his mind sped backwards. He actually started when Sookie pressed her soft hand on his shoulder. Her eyes softened with concern. She murmured into hair, pressing to see what bothered him so badly. He grasped her waist and pulled her into his lap. "You want to know my past?" he simply stated. She nodded and he sighed. "Please forgive me." Was the only thing he could start with.

**

* * *

**

He blinked into the sunlight. He had been up since before the golden orb burned its way out of the cold bleak forest. The trees black against the snow, drift moving up to the stockade. It had been a hard winter so far, his father and mother had gone to join Dis Pater a few years before hand. He was truly on his own. Both a warrior and hunter. He traced the tattoo around his neck under the torc his father had given him when he reached manhood. It proved his strength along with his dedication . He looked back and thought of the bittersweet look on his fathers face when he received it.

"This my son has been meant for you since the day you were born. Thunder and lightning broke the sky. Tuetates was pleased with you. So much that the great tree was burned by his great bolt of fire and underneath was silver that made this. You are honored, my son." His father clasped his shoulder and his mother smiled while weaving her basket. The couple was not blessed with more children. His father hunted and honored the gods dutifully and his mother weaved baskets and cloth to provide for harvest and the village. Many small children would sit by their fire and listen to her tales. She always said this made her happy. After dealing with Godric's infinite question about the gods and stories she was happy no other children tugged her skirts around the never ending day.

She would always tell him of Tuetates, how strong he was and fair in judgment. He was her favorite and the looks that would cross her face when she thought no one noticed during storms always made Godric step back. He wondered exactly how devoted his mother was to the lighting god.

They were taken from him in a storm, his mother had been taking care of the washing at the river and a sudden spring torrent poured from the sky, she was drug in and swept away. He and his father searched two days for her, finally coming upon her body on the bank of the Loire. His father wept holding her close to his body. Together they carried her back and buried her in a field where as his father said she could still see the lighting which she loved. That strong man passed soon after, he was broken and wasted away. Staying out in the spring rains making sure the surrounding barricades would not be stressed from erosion he caught a sickness. They tribe blamed the Romans that had come. He was pushing himself while his son and other youths patrolled the forest and river. There had been rumors of the 'civilized' army burning and destroying villages. Taking women, children and youths for slaves. Forcing them into slavery working either the fields, houses or gladiator games they so savagely loved.

He died on a foggy chill morning. Drawing the dark haired youth to his side, he whispered in his ear about his heritage. Involving prayers to gods and seduction of innocent women all to fulfill a quest form a dark stranger and the council. A baby with storm dark hair and lighting colored eyes. Godric clasped the clammy hand in his and said he understood, when in truth he didn't. If he really was a god's child, why should his family suffer like this, when they scarified so much to bring him into the world like the Druids proposed.

He threw himself into the hunt. His hearth was mostly empty. He wanted no company from the girls that fawned on him at the festivals and dinners. He felt cursed and did not want to bring this upon anyone else. He did enjoy the need to feel flesh upon his, always brief and lacking anything beyond the sudden rush of release.

He did reflect on this bitterly cold day in a village belonging to the Andecavi, that he wouldn't mind a body warming his fur lined bed when he got back from patrol. Maybe the blond sister of the youth next to him. Her hair reminded him of sunlight glinting off the river on hot summer days. He shrugged it off, if he asked on more time she might press for marriage and babies and that was not in his future plans. He was a warrior meant for more than protecting this tiny village. War called to his blood.

Glancing up he noticed movement along the tree line, a wisp of smoke far off along the river where the bridge crossing it was located. A shard of sharp sunlight glinted on a bronze shield emblazed with an eagle. The mythical monsters finally came. He grinned and grabbed his spear. Bow and arrow in easy reach. His blood was singing.

Slowly Godric opened his eyes, one eye at least. He watched his village burn as they passed the bodies a kin and friends. There lay small babes clutched to mothers' chests. Fathers and chieftain with arrows and blades protruding from heads and chests. Moving slightly and wincing at the sharp pain in the back of his head, Godric counted the survivors. Ten youths and give or take fifteen women and children, in the firelight he saw golden hair burn. He was right; she wouldn't have made a good warriors wife. He passed out again.

Waking up he was on a ship and fighting a fever. He didn't know how long he was on there or where they were going. Only days turned to weeks and the cold lands turned to more arid ones. Heat seeped into his clothing and made him stink, he was still clothed in his wool tunic and leathers. Still covered in dry blood and offal.

His eye healed but his limbs were tied. Soon he was hauled out of the cart he was caged in. Stripped of his clothing and plunged into cold water, sand stinging his skin as it ripped away the dirt, sweat and blood coating his muscles. Pushed up onto a platform he listened as foreign words described him. He could only imagine what was being said. His marks that he was so proud of poked at. He wondered if it ever lightning in this land. He doubted it. This sky was to yellow.

He knew he had been bought. The money clinked next to him and a manacle clasped his neck. Drug into another cart and transported to another stinking cell. His eyes hollow as a brand burned his skin marking him in a shameful way. Beaten everyday, he wasn't good enough for the gladiator games. No he was used for practice for other fighters. Brutes that did not understand how battles should be fought, Through cunning and not the sheer force of beating some till they could no longer move.

Other times he was used for amusement, the lady of the house didn't want him enucied. He was plaything and he detested her. The thought of her over feed flesh trying to caresses his made me sick, he relished the beatings he received when he preformed poorly. They got him off better than plump fingers crawling around his spine.

He watched as other buyers came to villa he was at, he had learned quickly this language spoken with suck elegance but corrupted by filth that no opulent bath could wash away. One night a different buyer passed his cell. Asking about him and his history. Some story was made up and told, the present buyer looking like he wanted to spite out sour wine feed to him. Money again was offered and refused, claims about the lady's favorite. The a sigh and a request to talk to the lady and master of the house. Said person came out and following a few specially spoken words agreed to the sale. Dazed looks of pleasantness

across indulged faces.

Again a manacle on the neck, again a new place to go. Only soft lips and a sharp sting to the neck were an answer. One last glimpse of a sunrise before a heavy lid was placed over him.

He awoke howling, thirst burning down his throat and with a savage push unburied himself. A man waited for him. With more answers than he could ever dream of. His blood again roared, he was chosen. He was the son of a god and lightning raced throughout his veins. The trials he encountered were meant to strengthen him. HE pushed and learned he was to become something more than a warrior. Those who felt they deserved more than what was granted to them would break under his heel, those who felt injustice would pray and weep at his feet. He was the end to all and the giver of salvation. He was Death.

Three others would be like him. But he was the first. War, which was to fought to cleave apart kingdoms and build anew. Famine which would humble and give guidance to always be thankful for plenty. Pestilence in which mankind would learn to persevere and overcome. They would not all be vampire like him, though for vampire he was an exception. No one ever dreamed of trying to taint blessed bloodlines before. No one ever would again. His maker explained all and offered himself as Godric's first meal. With that blood he learned much and knew his revenge was sanctioned.

He ripped apart that villa and burned it to the ground. Crushed the mistress's head under his feet and disemboweled the master. He feed on the slaves deeming them pathetic for not trying to revolt. He moved back to Gaul, to see what had become of his people. Always showing the Romans that they're gods were weak, that his placed holy bloodlines to always protect they're people. He saved villages and other he let die. He moved across the continent, going into cold lands to east and moving upwards to islands in the cold north sea. A thousands years and he dwelled in the bitter northlands, coming across a Viking who burned with life and embodied to very soul of lighting and thunder gods. He was Odin child like Godric and he loved him in the swing of his battle axe. He watched as his life ebbed from him and offered on a pyre of branches eternity.

Those crystal eyes widened and the smirk answered him fully. Thus the Norse man became Northman his child. And they traveled together for many years. Godric showing him when to be cruel and heartless, when to pity , when to stand up for beliefs and when to actually love. The nights they spent in each others embraces where never ones to be forgotten.

There would be quick trysts. Light nibs and searing looks that would turn into hours of torment. Long touches that caused gasp and shudder from lips. Both took much stock in loving each other.

It ripped out his heart to let his child go. But for this path of Eric's journey he needed to. He would always love him but his heart wasn't in it anymore and he knew the Swede felt the same. They truly had turned into brothers.

He shifted toward the new continent. So full of life and a newness he hadn't felt in centauries. It was time for a rebirth and had felt it coming for awhile. His child was meant to succeed him. But he wouldn't be ready for a long while. Still he had so much to learn he burned brilliant paths in his wake. Godric crept along the darkness. Watching and waiting then erupting like a storm in the sick. Bright flashes and booming noises, leaving the surveyors to clean up after the clouds had dispersed.

He moved from revolutions to civil wars. Wars that plotted country lines and great ones that tested the world. For those he was called back to his duty and was happy when he could slink in and smother demented made men. It was time for the world to rebuild as a whole. So he settled back in the Americas. Helped create a counsel where young ones felt a need to flex muscle and stupidity. Little did they know how quickly the Northern continent would grow. He did not want to draw attention to himself and he was tired of being the cause of so much bloodshed. He savaged himself too much when he went back to the land of his birth and witnessed the destruction of history. Again he became Death and was not benelovant this time. Not like during the Black Plaque when he only wanted to end the suffering due to his heartstrings crying over the cleaving of humanity. Nor during the crusades when he righted wrongs committed in the name of religion that at heart showed what sacrifice truly was…..

Here in Texas he found some semblance of peace and was happy when his child became more powerful. He could at least guide him from afar. But soon an emptiness took hold. It reminded him of his human youth when would crave company but felt cursed. Her he was a dead man walking with so much pain and knowledge in his eyes, those slighter and less cunning than him put into to high positions because he knew he would always be more powerful than them, leering and cajoling him. He was becoming weak they said, unfocused and out of touch with the times.

He felt that something was on the wind. Something the vampire couldn't understand or couldn't remember feeling from when they were human. He never scoffed humanity, why should he? Was he not mortal once? True he feed upon them took what he needed but he always equaled the balance and gave back. Perhaps it was his blood again, the curse of having a god for a father, always knowing when something shifted when it shouldn't. It made his skin itch.

No one believed he offered himself to that radical church. No one wanted to but it was his test to see if this little church had an inkling of what was coming. The fool who guided it didn't but maybe if Godric played along for a bit there would be a pathway opened to him.

It came along with girl shoved into another cell he occupied with games about a man Romans had also persecuted. Though got off easy with only a crucifixion and not years of torment for simple pleasure.

She smelled like spring air and growing things, her eyes glittered like water and her hair fell in waves of soft morning sunlight. It took his imaginary breath away. A beast rose in him, here was the girl his body cried out two millennium for. Sun to answer storm clouds. He could feel his dark heart beat in chest and he knew this was what he was supposed to protect.

And when she wept for him when he feared he would only poison her with his pain he knew he would never say no to her. His sing sang with a life he forgot it could feel when he wiped away her salty tears. He smiled as he let her lead him inside away from the demon that turn him to smoke and memories. Down to his student and past love who's bloody tears ran from icy orbs. His current and future love wrapped them both in her arms and sighed in relief at the thought such joy of a life so precious could exists. He knew in his bones she never felt that kind of joy before. The thought planted itself in his head to show her his thanks for making his heart beat again.

* * *

Sookie pressed her forehead against his, he felt her tongue swipe at his blood tears. He didn't realized he even wept. She captured his lips with hers and he felt her salty tears mix with his. She whispered her thanks and held him close.

She had already told him her story. Her parents death, her disability and the horror of her uncle. This was the one thing he was grateful for Compton's more basic instincts. It was one of the partial reasons why he gave him a quick release to peace. Even though her pain did not reach over seas of time it was just as painful, a pawn in a war she never deserved to be part of. Shunned because of a natural gift meant to protect her. But always smiling and being strong the face of so much destruction. She truly matched him in passion and power.

He let her pull him down to floor in front of the fire, soft light playing along her skin as he move above and around her. Elegant slight fingers traced along his spine, washing away ghosts of long ago strokes. He nipped and sucked. Swallowed cries and moans. His own growls answering her gasps.

Later after he carried up stairs after a short pause on the stairway that involved a sharp thunk of Sookie's head on a stair as he took her from behind, her hair pouring down her back as it arched into his chest resulting in the almost concussion she received. She turned to him a question in her eye," You and Eric really were lovers?' She asked shyly.

"Mmmmhhhmmm," he murmured. She stifled a giggle. His head shot up from where is was placed nestled between her breast. His eyebrow cocked as she broke in too a full out laugh. "I just can't imagine you cuddling him like this."

He grinned wickedly," What exactly can you imagine. What different ways I took him or him me?" her blushes crept to where he was still propped. She only nodded as her breath became hitched. She reached up to play with his hair. "You've though of this before, yes?" he questioned while his hand dwelt southward, reaching to feel how much she had in fact thought about it.

Licking his fingers he leaned forward, "Maybe when I am ready I'll share, if you can bear sharing me."

Sookie thought maybe if she died then it make the greatest obituary ever.


	11. These Cold Nightmares

**Thank you to everyone who has read this, it's the last chapter and has given me trouble for months!**

**I hope to have a new story up soon and I'm thinking the new season is going to be helping. I am sad this is the end. :,(**

Sookie sighed, she realized it was going to a long day. The actuality of the day meant her waiting around to babysit Eric that night. Honestly you'd think that she was a magnet for Vampire trouble. Yes with capital V. Godric had tried to explain to her that he sought her out half naked with no memory because of the maternal feeling she gave of for being his creator's mate. She thought it was BULLSHIT. Capital letters screaming around her brain nonstop. Maternal her little left toe, part of her thought he was faking just to see how she'd react. Tara oh so nicely let the comment slip about her sharing with both he and Godric. Bad idea since he kept leering at her every chance he got. Creepy Viking bastard, even though like this he was sweet and almost boyish. All polite manners and pie. If she ever met the girl who would break his heart….oh lord she was going all motherly.

Five hours later Sookie had changed her mind. This was after Eric tried to eat her because a dream Godric told him it was an alright idea. No thank you, Miss Sookie Stackhouse was not going to be a midnight snack for amnesic vampires-r-us. Or melting face zombies like Pam and now they asked if she could go read Glinda the idiot witch of Shreveport's mind. Well damn things she'll apparently do for love and family. Maybe it'd be better than looking into Jason's mind of late, which was full of were-panthers, breeding programs and feuds. And nasty thought about lil' Jessica. Sookie never wanted to even think of the possibilities of that copulation; she had the vampire market down thank you very much greedy big brother!

He watched her walk into the witch's store. He listened as she started telling his little fae queen a message from her beloved Gran. Watched as the younger tugged her hand back and fled the earthen scented shop. He opened his arms as she came running to him, breathed in her scent of sun and lighting. He rocked her as she told him in shuddering grasp that Gran had told her to run. This Marnie was a danger; he could feel in his bones and creeping under his flesh. This vessel was quickly becoming a large source of annoyance. Not only had it directly harmed his child but it attacked his grandchild. As petty and prone to fits of childishness Pam was, she never the less endeared herself to him. If only for the ability to fill a void in Eric life.

The presence he felt running wild through the older woman was familiar. A reflection of the past growing stronger each day. Something that haunted him from a time he went to ground. He never believed in the mechanics of the church and the Inquisition was something that disgusted him. Another form of slavery meant to cull the masses and bend the ignorant to whims of a failing government. He had already lived through a millennium of that same idea. It was looking as though a war was going to be started far sooner than he had wished.

Godric was Death after all. Nothing was truly immortal. Gods did die, thoughts passed quickly into the air and he held no hopes for his own mortality. It was sheer luck, survival of the fittest and parentage that had got him this far. But he would damned more than he already was if some trite little grudge was going to rob him of his well deserved happiness. In his love's blunt words; fuck that. Everyone still deserved those simple wishes in the deepest of hearts.

The visions played out. Haunting and twisted, everything burning and deep mournful eyes dripping tears of red remorse. Weeping for all the tiny hopes and dreams lost in the sea of despair shifting in front of his eyes. Sookie stood with in the midst of this chaos. Silently watching as he desperately made unrewarded tries for her. She only turned head in answer to his pleas and stepped forward into black depths that wanted to claim her. Pale long arms reached heaved the attached body unto the shore of her lone refuge. The tall powerful body that followed towered over the delicate creature in a pale dress already stained with Godric's many sins. Famine starved eyes bore into her cornflower irises and a red ruby mouth bent next to shell of an ear. It whispered secrets and promises that he remembered from when the dropped from his own harlequin lips. Promises to be a father, brother and lover. An equal unparallel to anything she felt before. Secrets telling of how to calm the tide of voices rushing into her head at all times.

He howled, beat his fists into the unforgiving ground and shredded his skin with his clawed fingers. Watched as she melted into his child's arms and a proud smile worthy of a conquerors' raping of a virgin land. He ground his teeth and bit through his lip as she pulled Eric's mouth to her sun kissed throat, shuddering a he traced her pulse with a ravenous tongue.

He dove into the murky depth of nothing and surfaced to witness the end of the begging. His soul being tarnished by a power mad witch known as Queen Mab. The queen of every pain and soiled moment of the world. The one who created him, who put him on this earth to exact her every whim and desire. He had failed her; created his own rules and played his own game. This was his punishment. The Lady was not pleased and let her wrath be known. He felt the cold hands twist around his, felt the grasp of the thousands of troubled souls he took. As he sank down his vision focused on the mangled body of a once pristine form. Her dead eyes glassy and reflecting his final failure.

Godric tore himself from the hideaway under Sookie's house. He surprised her in the kitchen, she had split her sweet tea on the floor when she heard his cry and felt him next to her in an imitation of the breeze blowing her curtains. She sighed as he held her, though she noticed his tremble. He gripped her face and turned it towards his. Her blood sang as his mouth devoured hers.

Neither noticed Eric forlornly watching from the shadows. His fists clenching. Wishing and not understanding what he desperately longed for. Another shadow leached outside, peeking around corners. Blue paths traced high cheek bones and feathers danced in ebony hair. A queen was coming over for tea and to add more feathers from a fragile bird to her collection.

**Well that's it, hopefully I ended this well and yes there is going to be a sequel. Huzzah, I hope! This is a AU timeline, so who knows what other odd little stories I'll come up with. I am debating about making the Mab story in to a series of one shots. Let me know what you'd like.**


End file.
